The White Lord
by Dissimilis
Summary: AU hopping. HP meet older... different HP. "Hi! Nice to met you!" Kinda random. Richard Thomas goes undercover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any related works, and do not want to.**

Warning: Using a system I'm not used to, and this is my first ever Fanfiction, so... yeah...

Project: The Thousand Fallen Castle Series (let's see if it even goes past the first chapter)

Summery: The White Lord, time travel, Harry Potter, potions, crazy-ness,and depression...oh! BOREDOM.

Character 1: The White Lord (3/27/12)

Chapter 1:

Even he, who had gone on many adventures, had close to no idea what happened.

He had been reading a book in his library like normal, then a strange feeling enveloped him and he was just _here_. In these dungeons, with no explanation.

There were no chains on his wrists – which was definitely a plus- and it would be an excellent place for brewing potions and conducting dangerous experiments (which would probably be the death of him one day, but he could care less). The dungeons were dark, cool, and creepy enough it ensure that no one would bother him in this place.

_Perfect for privacy._

If he even got the chance to do so.

Back to the main issue at hand though: Where the hell was he?

"_Yeah_, they all ask that, and I'm getting tired of repeating it over and over again," a male voice rang out in the silence. "Now, _where_ are you?"

Shouldn't he be the one asking that?

"Well, we're going out of the script,okay?" This time, it was a female voice. "You are now a permanent guest, with no hope of going back to your world, so suck it up bitch, and live with it."

There was the distinct sound of someone face palming.

"You know, I'm losing my motivation of being a 'mysterious voice' if this is all we're doing."

"Forgive me for breaking the fourth wall, _honey dearest_, but the damned file was deleted, not that this version is any better..."

There was a sigh, before the man was suddenly addressed, "Just go to your room. Please, just go..."

The man, assuming that the voice was talking to him thought, '_What room?'_

"End of the hall, to the east."

Damn it, he should have learned Occlumency.

"Too late for that, kid."

_Stop doing that!_

…

He didn't see a reason _not_ to leave the strange room he was in that had invisible ghost sounding like an old couple squabbling.

He followed the directions that were given (_why couldn't they just say right?_) and found a simple look brown door with a blank nameplate on it.

He went inside and found a plain and bit boring room. There was a white sheeted bed with a black nightstand lined up behind the bed. It didn't look comfortable to sleep in, _but whatever goes_, he shrugged. There was another nightstand, but on the side of the bed and of the same company and color. There was a paper with faint scribbles on it, so he picked it up and read it. He couldn't help but notice it was Muggle paper as he read it.

**Name**: Richard Thomas

**Race**: Human

**Class**: Half- Blood (Wizard)

**Side**: Light

**Weapon(s)**: Wand, War Potions

**Hogwarts** **House**: Slytherin

**Animagi**: **Locked**

**Patronus**: **Locked**

**Sex**: Male

**Age**: 42

**Occupation**: Potions Master

**Latin Name**: Niveus

**Birthday**: January 1

**Cat**: Storm of White (Whitestorm) (There was a little swirl mark next to the name)

**# in Clan**: 1

The man (named Richard apparently) briefly wondered if he should simply resist the dramatic changes in his life or -

"You will die a painless death if you don't want too except this proposal."

-or die.

He was a Slytherin through and through so the choice was obvious. Even if the second choice was painless.

"I shall agree."_ 'Until I need to get out of here.'_

He felt something nod. "Then let's get you settled then. Tomorrow."

"So go to sleep and angst about if _this is right_, or _did I do the right thing_, or-"

"I'm sure he gets the point, darling."

"Fuck this! I'm outta here!" Har- _Richard_ felt like he was listening to a wife throwing a temper tantrum at not getting what she wanted.

"Forgive her. You had a counterpart that felt us a couple days ago, and she is still pissed off that he was killed so early." It was the male voice.

"Counterpart?" he asked, feeling mentally exhausted.

He felt it- _he_, nod. "We'll explain tomorrow." Then he felt alone again.

Harr- _Richard_ (it was going to take him awhile to get used to the name) collapsed in the bed, bouncing with the force. He wondered what surprises were in store for him tomorrow, would it be good or bad? Will it hurt him? Would he-

"Just _shut up_!"

H- Richard felt a sleep spell take him, and he allowed it to take his mind. He was a insomniac after all.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The Next Day

"We also stole all of your money too," the womanly/ boyish voice greeted him the moment he woke up, re energized. Her voice was light and had a laugh in her voice, contrasting with the previous day.

"_What_?" Harry- _damnit_, Richard demanded, instantly awake.

"Do you want me to repeat that or are you demanding an explanation?" the bitch asked, her voice still light.

"The second one," Richard ground out, his teeth clenched.

He got the impression of a eyeroll. "We didn't really steal anything per say, we just moved your whole vault down in the dungeons, so you can buy all the shit you want and not even dent the damn thing." He got another impression, this time a pout. "Damn, if I had has much money has you, I won't have gone through has much trouble just to _start_ this project..."

"..."

"Anyway, time for the heart felt... is is reflection or confession? I forgot what I was gonna say."

"Cut! Mysterious voice out! You ain't mysterious, girl!"

"**Shut**. **Up**!"

"Make me!" Head shake in a haughty way impression.

"You threw a pencil at me!"

"Be glad I missed, brotha!"

"Excuse me!" Richard said loudly, causing dead silence to appear. "I want this 'heart felt' revelation now!" 

"Oh yeah, that's what I was gonna say..."

"Shut up and get on with the filming."

"Technically, we're being typed into a keyboard."

"Same difference."

"Okay! Big ass paragraph ahead! March fools, march!"

End

That just wrote itself. Please don't kill me!


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations BAM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any related works, and do not want to.**

Summery: The White Lord, time travel, Harry Potter, potions, crazy-ness,and depression...oh! BOREDOM.

The White Lord

Chapter 2: Explanation BAM!

"Ah, the joys of simply talking to yourself simply because there is no one to talk to _except_ yourself..." the female voice. Again. "I'm shutting up and getting the hell outta here!"

Silence before a sigh. "Fine. _I'll_ explain this. Stupid German."

Richard was curious. "German?" She seemed completely American to him.

"Americans are mixed, and she has a lot of Germany and Japan in her," the male voice explained, before, "Moving on, has this story's about you, and not us. You are here to guide a younger, but different, version of your former name."

The 'mysterious voice' moved on, not paying any attention to the kidnapped man's reaction. They were all the same to him now, simply because this game that they played was getting old. They all had different reactions, sure, but it all boiled down to one thing: choices, and he honestly didn't care if they were reluctant or not. It was all for her...

Dang, he was getting sentimental.

"There are millions of worlds parallel to your's. None of them the exact same, but close. I'm sure you read some Sci- Fi books in your life time. I was interested in them, which is why I did all the stupid research for this whole thing..." He sighed. "Anyway- we both say that a lot by the way- we both loved a book that represents you in _our_ world. We loved the struggles you faced, and we honestly saw it has a wizardry training program that all magical beings went through. We didn't see you has a weakling that made choices, we saw a play thing that we sent out for the monsters.

"And to be honest, we still see you that way. You are our toy that we use for our bidding. In this case, entertainment. Call us cruel, but that's what we are: Monsters happily watching the broken fight against their emotions and their environment to look for a happy ending."

The voice yawned. "And right now, you are to talk to your reflection and influence the little jerk. Whether it be good or bad is entirely your decision."

"Why are you invisible?" Richard suddenly asked, distracting the voice.

He got the feel of a grimace. "Bad experiment. It splashed all over us. You have a week to meet the little Potter before you're forced to meet him."

And then the cliché interruption appeared... "Okay! Makeover, sucka, has arrived! Run, fool, run!"... in the form of the boyish girl voice...

The male voice gave what could be called a weird look. "_Why_ would you want him to run away after we finally got him?"

"It's more fun when they run," she replied, before pausing, "Oh, _Ancestors_, did I just _rhyme_?"

"Get over yourself."

"Anyway, did he run?"

The male looked around. "You know, I never pegged him has someone who would follow all the orders we give him."

"I think it's because we don't tell him to do any important stuff, like, going to war or give up his kid."

"Hm...True." He turned to leave when it suddenly occurred too him that he didn't know _how_ they would change Thomas' looks. "Hey, how-" he cut himself off has he realized that his female companion was definitely not there.

He was invisible and alone.

What was he going to do?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**With Richard**

"You're caught _so_ easily."

Richard stiffened, and put the book he was reading down on the table next to him.

The female felt down hearted at the negative reaction she received. "Oh come on, a makeover's not _that_ bad." Well, the one she was giving him anyway. She shuddered at the memory of what some models do to themselves.

Richard frowned. "It's not that I'm worried about."

She could feel her mental cat ears perk at that. "Then what's the problem?"

He stayed silent and unmoving. After a minute, the girl grew bored and began wandering around. "Are ya gonna ansa me or not? If ya ain't, I'ma give ya the motifies ya need to make peeps check ya out and never eva think of Harry Pothead."

"Okay..."

"Dis will take only a sec..." A feeling of sparkles falling gently over his head before his looks changed. Not that he could tell that, he didn't _feel_ any different.

"Ga look in da mirror!" the boyish voice yelled excitedly, eagerly encouraging him to look at his reflection- _why did that sound like a metaphor?_

He shrugged. _Whatever_. He looked at the conjured mirror and _stared_.

There was no Harry Potter in the mirror in front of him. Instead, there was a sharp faced young man, estimated to be in his early twenties.

"_Yeah_... That wasn't _supposed_ to make you younger."

He ignored the voice and stared at the rest of his new body. Has hair was longer, no less than a birds nest compared to his previous looks, and lighter brown than before. The damned scar was gone-

"_Nooo_, it's not..."

Richard payed attention to _that_. "What do you mean?"

She squirmed a little. "Look at your right eye..."

He looked and noticed that his eyes were a lighter green compared to before, but there was no scar for him to see.

"What am I looking for?"

She groaned. "It's in your eyelid, fool, yo _eyelid_."

Completely ignoring her again, he closed his right eye while keeping the other open. The scar was hard to see, so he doubted that anyone would honestly see it for what it was. "Huh..."

The so called 'mysterious' girl voice exhaled loudly and stated, "Dis is awkward for me. Peace. Out."

She has a habit of popping up suddenly and leaving, doesn't she?

He stared at himself, memorizing every detail. He wondered what life story he was going to give to everyone he met from then on. He sighed.

At least it would be easier to think of himself has a different person with the looks.

He was now a puppet in this little game that the two invisible people played. He couldn't say that he minded, since his life was turning pretty boring after the war. The only thing that kept him going was his experimenting, and even that was kind of dull.

"_Tempus_." It was only ten o'clock in the morning, and he already wanted another nap. Why did they keep dumping information on him, leaving him, and then come back?

They were very jaded. Or bipolar.

"Are ya done checkin' yoself out yet?" the girl's voice drifted from the doorway.

"I suppose..."

"Then let's brief on ya mission! I'll go get Papa!"

Richard blinked. _Papa?_ Who was that?

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Yo! Sorry it took so long!"

"No problem," Richard said. "Who is... Papa?" He hesitated at the term, feeling awkward at addressing someone he didn't know so informally.

"This dude!" She pointed at the man beside her, not that Richard could tell that. "Moving on, you gotta give a entertainment, so go and get your little self!"

He heard a sigh. "I already told him this," the male voice stated, annoyed.

A sharp gasp. "You were only suppose to say all the stuff we did just ta get him here!"

A snort. "How was I suppose to know that?"

"It was obvious!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"..."

Silence went on for a minute before, "Okay, since you know what to do, go meet the kid!"

Richard was caught off guard. "Now?"

"Yeah!"

"O- okay..."

After he left, Papa sighed. "And I gave him a week for nothing..."

"Whateva."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**With Richard**

Okay, what did he _need_?

First he would need clothes, then he would need hygienic stuff (has much as he loved the man, he did not want to turn into Snape), and... Ugh, he'll just take a wad of cash and go.

Nodding to himself, he spun on his heel and Apparated.

Landing in Diagon Ally, he took a moment to admire the view, before entering a Apothecary.

"Hello," he said to the person at the desk with a smile.

Around a hour later, he left with enough ingredients that would last a month in his standards with a discounted rate.

Richard frowned when he felt something in his pocket that he didn't recall putting in there. He pulled it out slowly, ever the paranoid Potions Master, and found a scrap of... Muggle paper?

Of course he would find _that_.

The note read, with a neat handwriting:_ You should buy twenty cauldrons._ That was it. No signature or anything.

He shrugged; he was planning to do that anyway. His way of potions making was like making a lot of soup. He would make around fifty potions with one cauldron, not like the ones they used in schools.

More like the spooky ones with the crackling witch kind of cauldron.

He bought the cauldrons, shrunk them and put them in a pouch on his hip, ignoring the weird looks people where giving him.

He exited the shop and his eyes automatically found something they liked.

_Oh... how horribly cliché..._ he thought to himself, a amused smile unwillingly tugging at his lips.

He strolled up to Harry James Potter and said, in his best Luna impression, "Hello, Harry Potter."

-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The life of a bored teenager... creates the end. _

BAMF


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any related works, and do not want to.**

Summery: The White Lord, time travel, Harry Potter, potions, crazy-ness,and depression...oh! BOREDOM.

Note: I do not know how to update. I'm a lost sucker.

Chapter 3: Diagon Ally

Harry stiffened and turned around with a tense smile.

Suddenly, a woman came between them, looking down like a dog caught on a good scent.

"I am looking for a blond ferret," she said in a conspiring voice, her pointer finger over her lips.

The creepy man frowned and said, "That wasn't until fourth year." The man looked at Harry warily, has though he had heard something top secret.

The lady shrugged and straightened, putting her hands behind her back. "Eh, he was cute."

The man's head went a little sideways, then he shrugged. "I never looked at him that way, so don't ask me."

"I really liked his style better when he let it go messy- third year?"

"I suppose..."

The lady looked at him with a cheerful smile and walked off waving. "I expect you back with mission accomplished, Richard!" the lady threw over her shoulder.

The man- Richard's eye twitched and his smile disappearing for a second before it came back with full force. "We shall see, won't we..."

Mr. Richard's head snapped so back in his direction it made Harry momentarily wonder how much pressure would it take for his head to fall off. Not a pleasant thought. "Mr. Potter, would you like to guide me to your guardian?" Suddenly, the man before him became the same way as before; airy and distant.

"Oh- okay," Harry stuttered, caught off guard. He turned slightly red in embarrassment.

They found Hagrid easily, standing not to far away from the clothes shop and looking around frantically.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out, a little guilty at letting his curiosity control him like that, leading him to the potions shop.

Mr. Richard grinned at him knowingly, a glint sparking in his eyes.

"Harry!" He was scolded for leaving and Mr. Richard was thanked for finding him.

"There is no problem, none at all," the man said, the same distant look in his eyes. "I was merely in the same area at the time. My... friend was looking for something anyway. Are you going to get a wand, little Potter?" he asked, suddenly turning toward the child.

Harry nodded hesitantly, trying to get used to Mr. Richard's abrupt ways.

"Then let's head off," Richard exclaimed, spinning on his heel toward Ollivander's.

They entered the wand shop quietly. Harry felt has though he had just walked into a very sacred place, and clammed his mouth shut.

After a moment of silence, Mr. Richard perked up and yelled, "Hello, sir!" His hand waved over his head and looked in one place for a while. 

A old man came out from behind one of the crowded shelves, a frown marring his face.

"Who are you, good sir? You do not belong in this world," the old man stated, though as a fact.

"I am merely a wanderer, attempting to find the place where he rests," there was a joke in his tone, even though Mr. Richard's face was carefully blank.

Harry looked between them in bemusement. They stared each other down for a couple of minutes while Harry silently looked around.

Mr. Richard's face transformed into that painful smile that he always wore. "I believe that we are here to buy wands. Except for Mr. Hagrid, he's already got one." Hagrid jumped guiltily, hiding his umbrella behind his back.

Mr. Richard giggled lightly and stepped back, obviously wanting Harry to go first.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly, waving lightly at him.

"Good afternoon," the old man said, more calmly. He opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by Mr. Richard.

"He's probably going to hear what you're about to say for the rest of his Wizarding years, right?" Mr. Richard's eyes were challenging the wand maker, and a annoying smirk was twitching at his lips.

Mr. Ollivander's eye twitched and he glared at the man none to suitably. He turned back to Harry before he felt the urge to kick the monstrosity out of his shop.

"Your mother had a ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work." He leaned down slightly, and Richard tugged at the back of Harry's shirt and pulled him back. "Your father, on the other hand-"

"_Favored transfiguration,"_ Richard thought in a bland tone. _"You know, if you think you won't hear this at your school, you have serious mental issues. _

He watched it all play out like it did the first time, impatient to get his own wand. Feeling defenseless was not a feeling he liked being with.

Mr. Potter and Hagrid left, leaving Richard to the stare of Ollivander.

"_What_ are you?" Ollivander demanded, pinning him with silvery eyes.

"I'm _human_," Richard spat back, not liking the Seer one bit. He sneered and said, "What are _you_? Surely not human, the way you practically salivated over the boy's aura _does_ say something for you, after all."

They stared each other down, not willing for the other to get a hand over themselves. This lasted a good couple of minutes, until Ollivander gave up.

He sighed. "What do you want?" he asked, looking at him warily.

Sneering, he said, "A red wine. What the _fuck_ do you think I'm here for?"

The old wand maker blinked. "You're just here for a wand? Not to kill me like the rest of your clan seem to want to do?"

That made Richard roll his eyes. "I haven't even met my 'clan' yet. I just don't like you."

How did he even know Ollivander was a Seer? He would talk to the invisible people later.

But right now... "I want a wand." He returned to flat and bored in a second.

"Right away," Ollivander mutter sarcastically, going in the back of the shop.

Bored yet again, Richard went into his own little world while also staying alert (by his magic, since it was impossible to do this normally). Why did the great almighty character of the main story have to wait so much? It was like the NCIS group waiting for a report or something.

Ugh, he hadn't watched NCIS in a long time.

It probably hadn't even come out yet now that he thought about.

"Mr. D.," Ollivander called, "I think I may have found the wand for you!" He came back, holding a open box and handing it too Richard, careful not to make skin contact.

Richard took the wand with a firm grip and felt warmth spread through his hand like he was feeling the lifeblood of a human before they took their last breath. It was a wonderful _rush_.

Ollivander smirked. "Walnut and the blood of a water dragon. Ten and a half inches. Quite useful for quick spells."

Richard nodded. "Why was the first time the charm?" he asked, wondering why this time he didn't have to go through a million wands before he found his match.

"Your magic is mature so it probably won't having a life changing change in it for a while," a male voice stated, entering the shop like he owned the place.

Richard hesitated as he said, "Papa?"

"I'm _flattered_ that you recognized me by just hearing my voice," Papa drawled, putting a hand over his heart sarcastically. "_Mother_ wants to talk to you." He shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway. "We were playing the invisible voice earlier, by the way. I am _Papa_." He sneered. "Now _go_."

Richard quickly walked past him and started to look for the lady he saw earlier.

Papa's eyebrows shot up and he sighed. "_Why_ is he OOC? Is he being portrayed wrong or something? Or is it because we're inexperienced?" His eyes suddenly found Ollivander. "Oh, _you_. No wonder Mother wanted a distraction." He straightened himself and swiftly closed the door.

"Hi!" Mother exclaimed the moment Richard came close enough to converse.

"Hi..."

"Okay, what's up?" Mother leaned forward slightly.

"You guys are visible now..."

"Yeah...?"

She was a waist length blond- well 'blond' if one thought a more golden color that turned black at the top of her head 'blond'. Her eyes were a dark blue with very noticeable pupils. Even though he could see the blue, he would have only seen black if he hadn't been looking for her eye color. Her body on the other hand...

"Boy, I weigh one hundred forty and I _like_ it," the young lady said blandly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Anyway, I'm bored." Silence.

"Woman, _really_," Papa exclaimed, walking up from behind Richard. "You call him out and you have _nothing_ to say to him?"

Mother took a huge breath, shrugging and shaking her head at the same time. "I'm more use to working a one go, ya know."

Looking at them now that he could honestly see them, he couldn't see any similarities. Papa was a darker skin tone (compared to Mother, she looked _sick_ next to him) and a more serious face. He had short brown, Emo style hair cut that fell over his eyes with said eyes covered in black eyeliner.

"Usually, I don't look like this, but..." He gave a side long look at Mother.

"It's _cute_," Mother said, pouting.

Papa gave a sharp sigh. "Oh really. If only our parents could see us now..."

"They're dead," Mother snapped and swiftly turned to Richard. "This is too much added info. Go and find your mission."

Richard quickly fled from the bickering couple. He just couldn't _wait_ for this to go rated M.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm bored.


	4. Chapter 4: Failure

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any related works, and do not want to. Don't own **_**NCIS**_** either. Don't own **_**Pokemon.**_

Summery: The White Lord, time travel, Harry Potter, potions, crazy-ness,and depression...oh! BOREDOM.

Chapter 4: Failing (4/13/12)

Turns out that his younger counterpart left the Wizarding World already and returned to his Muggle relatives (how happy he was when they all died). Now he was going to have to stalk him to do his job.

Not that he wasn't doing that already.

"Richard!" Mother came into his room. A room that will never be locked. "Here's a _real_ mission report." She dumped a small file on his lap, in a desk that had been moved in the day before. "Huh, you did pretty good with a empty room."

He flipped open the file and looked at the typed paper. She was really Muggle in a Wizarding standard.

"Here." She threw a small object at him without looking up from a book she pulled out. "_That_ will be your little protection against pervy old men that would love to look in that pretty sweet head of yours."

It was a ring. It was gold with a ruby, plain and boring.

"It's one of my Occlumency rings. Stole them from one of the universes." _Completely_ no shame. "Put it on, and you're..." She waved her hand in a vague expression. "... home free? I don't know, okay." She looked up at him, with a bored expression. "Are you done moving in yet? I want the real story to start already!"

He stared at her. She began looking guilty.

"Go men do si," she muttered, at least that's what it sounded like to him.

Richard assuming that she was apologizing, said, "This report states that I have to steal the Philosophers Stone and Fluffy."

"Among other things," she conceded.

"How-"

"We're going to teach you how to turn into your animal. Within _one_ month, you poor bastard."

And thus, one long boring ass month passed.

Well, more boring for the readers, and more painful for the character. Not very important though.

Richard Thomas was discovered to be a Great Dane dog Animagus and learned how to turn into his form with the fabulous power of Time- Turners.

"The artist in me screams at the look of this thing," Mother commented first thing the day before Harry Potter was suppose to go to Hogwarts.

Papa twitched. "You are _not_ an artist. The best you ever did was _sketch_."

"Dude, shut up. I made _sculptures_."

"As. If."

"It's. True."

"I'm going!" Richard shouted, Apparating to Privet Drive.

"Did we forget to tell him something?"

"Don't over react. It's just like watching a brat going to his first boarding school. Probably."

"I'm pretty sure we forgot something."

"After a month? Get real."

Mother shrugged. "... I'll figure it out later."

**With Richard**

Quickly going into his dog form, he waited in a bush for his... little self to appear. It was the last day of August, so he was still here... but holed up in his room, waiting for the next day to come. He sighed at the reminder of how young he was.

Little children and their fantasies.

The dog walked to the front- **fucking perfect**- yard of the Dursleys. He _refused_ to forget how much he **hated** this place. It wasn't _fair_.

Realizing that he was growling, he calmed himself and sat down in the grass and began waiting _again_.

_Seriously_.

Screw waiting.

Harry was startled when he heard a dog barking loudly outside his window. Looking outside, he saw a Great Dane by his uncle's car, looking very agitated. He saw pearly white teeth that scared Harry instinctively.

Uncle Vernon walked out and the dog stopped barking immediately. Instead, the dog dashed inside the house, running past the fat man, and clambered up the stairs. Harry heard a bark before he was smothered by fur.

Harry struggled against the dog, his screams being muffled by the fur pressed against his face. Meanwhile, the dog's tongue had rolled out and he panted happily.

All in all, it was awkward for a preteen boy.

Harry sighed in relieve when the dog was lifted up by the scruff of his neck and thrown out of the house.

Oh boo.

That didn't work. At all.

Richard gave a dog's version of a pout and sat down again. He would just stalk the kid to the station or something.

**The Next Day**

_Dun dun dun dun dun dun..._

He whined and flipped over onto his back, kicking his legs out. He was so bored! He couldn't wait for the kid to go to Hogwarts...

There would be so much _danger_ there, and no time to relax... Just the way he liked it.

But it would take a lot of… _waiting_ for him to get to that point.

He sighed and left Privet Drive.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a complete waste of time- _don't you dare break the fourth wall again_- Richard went back to being human and met up with Mother and Papa.

"Question," Richard pipped up. They silently waited for him to ask whatever the hell is on his mind. "When will I... meet the family?" Act casual, _relaxed_.

Mother immediately shot that down. "Not for another couple of ch- years." She changed her wording after a sharp look from her partner. "But hey, you probably won't be able to see them anyways because of the _very_ high chance of us being sued."

"By who?" Richard was now curious. He was pretty sure they could get out of any trouble with all of the powers they had.

Mother winced. "Well-"

"FanFiction Authors," Papa said blandly. "Let's just say that they are very..." He rolled his wrist in a 'give me a minute' way. "You know... _territorial_..."

"You make it sound like a _bad_ thing," Mother said, nodding with a face.

Papa made a sound with his lips. "That's because you agree with them."

"Back to the story," Mother exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Papa crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow. "What were we talking about?"

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I'm outta here." Mother disappeared like Bugs Bunny.

"Thought so." Papa nodded in the direction she ran with pure smugness. He turned to look at his 'first son'. "You better stalk your kid to the station. Remember your Mother's door is always open." Richard couldn't help but notice that he _really_ looked disgruntled at that.

He could see problem with these two...

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Richard landed on the train to Hogwarts. Not _in_ the train. _On_ the train.

The dog Animagus released a long breath of steam, his back burning. He groaned and turned over, feeling his ears and head ringing. Richard lolled his head on the side and looked at the crying families.

Richard twitched and hunched his back and crossed his forelegs, looking like one of Mother's portrait Great Dane that hung in one of the Halls.

"_Mom_, there's a dog on the train!" That's his clue to jump in a open window.

Being a paranoid Potions Master was a very difficult life, but if he gets out of character, it can become a much easier process. Nevertheless, kicking the brats in the compartment while in dog form was pretty... weird in his _humble_ opinion.

Lucky for him, locking the door _without a wand_ with relatively easy compared to the other things that could happen.

And the waiting begins again.

Whatever.

He transfigured a shoe on the floor into a cage big enough for him to be comfortable and got inside. He unlocked the door and went to sleep with one eye open.

A couple hours later (okay, he was exaggerating) the compartment door opened and the only thing the dog Animagus could see were shoes. They were poor shoes, indicating a poorer child. Or a rich kid with sad tastes. His laces were undone, and he would trip if he wasn't careful.

"Why is there a cage in here?" Young voice, on the verge of puberty...

Richard barked.

Harry's face entered his vision.

Richard barked happily.

"You're going to stalk me, aren't you?" Harry sighed. Richard nodded happily, tongue lolling out. Harry stared at him and let the dog out.


End file.
